Dios salve a la reina
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: Anna llegará a un nuevo reino con un trabajo elemental, debe convertirse en la dama que ayude a Elsa a sus deberes menores, los rumores que rodean a la emperatriz le despiertan una curiosidad y emociones que no debe permitir mermen sus propios intereses. FEMSLASH. Universo Alterno. AnnaxElsa. No incesto.
1. I

Los personajes de Frozen, así como este mismo no me pertenecen.

* * *

๑۩۞۩๑ **Dios salve a la reina **๑۩۞۩๑

Cálida, como una ironía, resultaba la mañana en Arendelle, el dulce otoño tocaba sus límites con suavidad, el aire cargado con el viento risueño se volvía más ligero, la tranquilidad envolvía al reino que se mecía en un ensueño. El invierno se abría paso entre la maleza del tiempo, la nieve aún no caía pero amenazaba con hacerlo.

El empedrado camino hacía el imponente castillo producía un sonido agradable contra los cascos de los caballos blancos que jalaban la carroza. Una mujer de mediana edad, miraba a través de la ventana, el cabello rojizo caía en pequeños mechones sobre su cara, vestía un elegante vestido verde amarelado con detalles más oscuros en los pliegues, sus hombros al descubierto le daban un aire juvenil y soñador, los ojos azules veían distraídos el paisaje las pecas en su rostro acentuaban el aspecto juguetón de sus demás rasgos.

Era con exactitud el medio día, las calles se encontraban bastante vivas, la actividad comercial había aumentado con gran medida después de que la nueva reina había sido coronada. La ciudad se veía animada, aún desde las afueras, los niños corriendo con risillas agudas, los gestos gentiles de los demás habitantes eran las causantes de tal expresión.

Anna suspiró.

No había querido abandonar su hogar, pero dada las circunstancias lo mejor es que fuera así. Tenía trabajo qué hacer. El aire era demasiado fresco para su gusto, se reprochó por no haber llevado a la mano algún abrigo que la pudiese proteger en caso de que el clima empeorara.

Y por lo que había escuchado era probable que así fuese.

Su nuevo trabajo consistía en ser una dama de compañía. Y no una simple empleada a tiempo parcial, ella sería una cortesana de su majestad, naturalmente implicaba que debía cuidar de los aspectos personales de la reina, ayudarle a vestir, arreglar su cabello y demás actos que le parecían triviales.

No sería agradable, pero tendría que hacerse. En parte le alentaba su curiosidad, no se imaginaba como luciría Elsa, la famosa Salvadora de Arellende Según rumores que había escuchado antes su poder era tan maravilloso como aterrador. No imaginaba su aspecto.

Anna fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el cochero anunció que ya había llegado a las puertas del castillo, era menester, según el hombre, que bajase del carro y el recorrido que restaba se hiciera a pie. Ella bufó un poco molesta. Bajó de la carroza con pequeños gruñidos bastante graciosos, al posar su pie derecho en la baldosa rústica su vestido se atoró de alguna manera en el penúltimo escalón, provocándole una pérdida de equilibrio, era evidente que se caería, sin embargo logró recuperarlo un poco para trastabillar nuevamente, los gruñidos infantiles que profería al bajar ahora eran pequeños alaridos, después de una vuelta sobre su pie lo evidente sucedió, cayó al suelo sintiendo como si hubiera chocado con una pared, después se hizo el impacto sobre el suelo con un sonido sordo.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?.-Escuchó gritar. La voz áspera y varonil se notaba molesta, Anna abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había caído junto a un hombre corpulento y rubio, destacaba de él su nariz, a ella le pareció bastante graciosa y no pudo evitar soltar una risa audible.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?.-Insistió el hombre con tono molesto, sus ropas invernales no encajaban con el cuadro que se hacía alrededor del castillo.

-Lo siento… es sólo…. Que me ha tomado por sorpresa.-Repuso la pelirroja.

-¡Deberías tener más cuidado! Debería hacerte arrestar.-Dijo el hombre.

-¿Perdona?.-Preguntó con un tono escéptico borrando cualquier síntoma de risa en ella.

-Como lo has oído, debería hacerte arrestar.-Él volteó a su alrededor, aparentemente buscando un guardia.

-¡Qué prepotente! ¿Y por qué harías eso? Ha sido un accidente, es obvio… Quizá tu enorme nariz no te deja ver lo obvio de la situación.-Como solía hacerlo sus palabras impulsivas salían disparadas de su garganta, proyectándolas con una voz enérgica.

-¡Tú no sabes quién soy yo!.-Dijo el hombre.-Yo… Soy el Proveedor de Hielo real.-Su timbre al decir esas últimas palabras denotaban un orgullo marcado.

-¿Un vendedor de hielo?.-Cuestionó Anna, estaba a punto de decirle lo ridículo que resultaba un vendedor de dicho elemento teniendo en la corona a una reina de la cual se especulaban innumerables dones mágicos y en específico talentos fríos, sin embargo, fue interrumpida al ver que un animal enorme y con grandes cuernos golpeaba al rubio.

-¡Ouch!... ¡Sven! ¡Ya no hay más zanahorias para ti no tengo….!.-Volvió a recibir un golpe, el miró al animal a los ojos y suspiró.- Está bien, está bien… no más peleas.-El vendedor la miró de nuevo y rodó los ojos en una señal de fastidio, siguió caminando con el alce dirigiéndose al castillo. Anna que veía con genuina incredulidad la escena pronto recapacitó sobre donde se encontraba, ella vio con confusión y luego asombro las puertas enormes que le daban la bienvenida, talladas con habilidad innegable.

Con paso lento y armonioso puso en marcha hacia el impotente castillo de roca sólida y ligeramente ónice que brillaba al sol. La calidez del aire que goleaba su rostro le arrebató una sonrisa. ¡Cuán maravillosa le resultó la vida en ese instante!

Aquellos aldeanos moviéndose de un lado a otro con prisa, siempre alegres.  
Los niños nuevamente jugando, era como estar congelada en un instante de mera felicidad, calma, paz, tranquilidad.

-¡Anna!.-Escuchó a su espalda, volteó de inmediato reconociendo la voz.  
Se abalanzó sobre él dueño de la voz y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-¡Te he echado de menos!.-Gritó ella conmocionada.

-No sabes cuánto yo también.-Él la miró con familiaridad.-Pero, oye…. No vayas a llorar.-Bromeó ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de la pelirroja.-Ven, de prisa. Debes conocerla.-La tomó de la mano con suavidad.

Al cruzar las puertas imponentes del castillo sintió un pequeño escalofrío, los guardias perfectamente alineados con las miradas densas parecían no parpadear, Hans hablaba con soltura mientras su cabello suave se alborotaba, su traje banco impecable le distinguía de las demás personas que integraban a los servidores de la reina. Caminaron todavía un poco más, Hans le devolvía un poco de calor hogareño, de su casa que comenzaba a extrañar.

-Por aquí.-Siguió dirigiéndola.-Falta poco, el salón principal.

Entraron a una habitación enorme, con ventanales sublimes, grandes extensiones de terciopelo, candelabros gigantes, un enorme trono se erguía solitario en un extremo.

-Elsa... Es decir, su majestad.-Hans compuso su tono al percatarse que otras personas que esperaban una audiencia le miraban.-Es amante de la rectitud, de las buenas costumbres.-Él bajó su voz, susurrante.-No quiero problemas Anna.-Ella suspiró y notó como un halo cálido salió de su boca, entrecerró los ojos, sintió un poco de frío pero lo achacó a que estaba nerviosa y respiraba con rapidez. Hans la miró , el salón había callado.

Las puertas se abrieron con fuerza, el sonido de los tacones sobre la alfombra larga y roja hicieron eco, una figura femenina cruzó de manera elegante, estaba acompañada por un hombre musculoso de cabello platinado, casi blanco, así como de un joven mucho más pequeño y con maneras más agradables, los hombres se quedaron expectantes en la puerta.

La reina había llegado.

-Mi reina.-Dijo Hans.- Ella es mi hermana pequeña, Anna.

La mujer mayor la miró con un porte que le pareció altanero, aunque sus expresiones serias resultaban atractivas, el mentón afilado,los pómulos, la piel nívea y probablemente tersa, así como el cabello platinado eran un conjunto en armonía.

Anna se apresuró a hacer una reverencia un poco torpe, sólo hasta entonces supo que la habitación se había vuelto fría a causa de su majestad, recordó aquellas historias fantasiosas que escuchó tiempo atrás, la fantasía según las evidencias era con seguridad inexistente.

Ella aborrecía el frío.

Se forzó a sonreír, el gesto había parecido más nervioso de lo que en realidad era, y mucho más descuidado. El azul de los ojos resplandecientes de Elsa Monarca de Arendelle le provocaron un estremecimiento, el celeste claro asemejaba a grandes extensiones de hielo puro, penetrantes y en medida resultaban amenazadores, la pelirroja sintió hervir un sentimiento dentro de ella, un bullicio creciente que le provocaba apretar la mandíbula, sus dientes hicieron un pequeño chasquido.

Ella aborrecía a Elsa.

Se obligó a reír con inocencia.

-Es un placer, mi reina.-Dijo finalmente intentando componer su postura.- Y disculpará, yo… suelo ser muy torpe a veces, mil disculpas.

Su majestad se limitó a mirarla, parecía que no pestañease si quiera, como aquellos guardias tensos y planos, Anna temía perder el control que le quedaba de sí misma, la situación se tornaba desesperante.

-Por favor, muéstrenle el castillo y pónganla al tanto de los horarios.-Ordenó Elsa a un grupo de mujeres que se encontraba a su izquierda, dicho esto sin más reparos dio media vuelta. Hans se limitó a asentir y repetir las órdenes de la rubia. Le sonrió a Anna y siguió a la reina con paso apresurado.

Anna suspiró con satisfacción tan sólo para ser inmediatamente abordada por aquellas mujeres, que entre inclinaciones y algunas palabras evidentemente emocionadas la sacaron del salón.

-Hans.-Dijo entonces Elsa que había cuidado detalle en hablar tan sólo cuando la pelirroja se hubiese marchado.-No veo la necedad de desafiar las decisiones de tu reina.

-Su majestad.-Contestó el hombre con la delicada sonrisa que le caracterizaba.-Si lo he hecho es sólo por su bienestar, no por una rebeldía infantil, me hiere que pueda pensar en algo así, mi lealtad es para con usted, hasta la muerte.-Dijo firme.

La emperatriz evaluó la expresión del hombre, el aura brillante que desprendía era generalmente infalible. Ella no lograba comprender a ciencia cierta como aquel hombre tenía cautivada a toda su corte con tan sólo la pulcritud de su rostro, bastó una mirada y un pestañeo para que se rindieran ante él. Era un príncipe encantador en toda la extensión de la frase.

-Espero entonces que no cause ningún problema. Sabes bien que no me gustan los problemas.-Elsa seguía con su porte imponente y fría.

-No. No hay de que preocuparse.-Hans le hizo una reverencia, Elsa debía realizar algunas audiencias con ciertos ciudadanos de su reino, dio media vuelta pero se volvió para ver al pelirrojo que seguía con la postura sumisa.

-Y Hans… No más osadías.-Continuó su camino a la Cámara de la corte, su vestido azul ondeaba con gracia, imitaba esos movimientos su capa tintineante destellando bajo la luz del gran candelabro.

Él se irguió por completo y dibujó una mueca de satisfacción plena, tal cual lo había hecho Anna momentos antes.

* * *

La tarde no había sido en realidad amena, las mujeres que creía cortesanas se demoraron en enseñarle todo el castillo de una manera superflua como se empeñaron a dejar en claro. Fueron quisquillosas, sin embargo, en señalar con firmeza los horarios que debía seguir.

-_Como un reloj._-Le dijo una mujer regordeta y pelirroja con expresiones sencillas.

-Como un reloj.-Repitió Anna ahora sola. La hora de la comida había concluido mucho antes, el atardecer se demoraba en dormir, probablemente eran las horas más aburridas de su vida, quería un respiro.

Un amplio jardín se erguía con generosa amplitud, los árboles no tenían flores pero sí hojas moribundas, el paisaje deprimente de alguna manera la relajaba. Escuchaba con atención las pequeñas aves cantar y despegar sus alas, el viento musitante les acompañaba en los coros mientras se deslizaban a través de él.

El sol tocaba los límites del cielo, pronto oscurecería. Cerró los ojos y respiro con profundidad, con lentitud. Sintió el latir de su corazón en las cienes. Volvió a repetir mentalmente lo que con tanto ahínco aquellas personas le habían dicho. "Como un reloj" "Hace tic tac como un reloj".

Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Su vida había sido así, no tendría dificultad para ello. El orden lo era todo, el caos inadmisible.  
Repasó con desgana como había dado una impresión errónea. Nunca antes la torpeza le había hecho víctima en tan poco tiempo, sus impulsos le hacían ver estúpida. Eso le desagradaba, pero, ya tendría oportunidad de corregirlo.

Volvió a suspirar y su piel se erizo.

La nieve sin previo aviso comenzó a caer como una blanca lluvia ligera, los copos rozaron su nariz, abrió los ojos como si el roce le hubiera causado una desgarradora herida, tomó una bocanada de aire reprimiendo un grito de terror y rabia, apretó como de costumbre los dientes y dio una vuelta brusca hacía el castillo.

-¿Está todo bien?

La imponente reina la sorprendió en ese arranque de furia.

-Su alteza… Sí, bien. Todo.-Anna sacudió la cabeza.- Sí, todo está bien.

Elsa alzó una ceja en señal de incomprensión pero el gesto resultó más altivo para Anna. Volvió a apretar los dientes.

-¿Desea algo su majestad?.-Preguntó por fin después de un inminente esfuerzo.

-No.-Respondió la rubia de inmediato. Ella acababa de concluir sus deberes en la corte, no quedaban más pendientes en ese día que terminaba, había visto a Anna mientras se dirigía a su recámara personal, algo le impulsó a saludarle, probablemente la charla turbulenta del mediodía o la curiosidad que le producía, un sentimiento que no habría de aceptar abiertamente, se preguntaba porque aquella mujer de cabello rojizo y graciosas pecas tenía una expresión de malestar.

Las dos se miraron sin decir nada, el silencio se tornaba incómodo. Decidieron romperlo con atropello, hablaron al mismo tiempo palabras ininteligibles.

Anna se aclaró la garganta.  
Elsa miró hacia el jardín nevado sin saber que expresión debía poner.

-Deberías tomar un descanso.-Quiso sugerir Elsa pero de nueva cuenta, su tono de voz daba a entender que lo ordenaba provocando un gruñido inaudible de Anna.

-Es verdad, su majestad, si no puedo ayudarle en nada más me he de retirar-Susurró forzando la voz amable, no quería dejar ver su irritación.

-Lamento si te ha resultado brusco… El cambio de tu hogar a este frío castillo. El clima, suele ser desconsiderado.-Elsa con su tono firme pero benévolo le hizo saber esas palabras, una disculpa de cortesía, una despedida por mera amabilidad.

-Le ruego si le he parecido algo desentonada con todo esto, usted pueda proveerme paciencia, en lo que adapto mis pensamientos y emociones a esta nueva tierra encantadora.

Elsa asintió y sin parpadear continúo hacia su destino.

* * *

La puerta de su habitación se cerró de un portazo.

Tenía los puños cerrados como su mandíbula, un mal hábito. Respiraba con rapidez, buscó en la recamara con un instinto voraz, de repente sus manos se abalanzaron hacía un pequeño baúl enfrente de la cama. Era de una madera parda, vieja y por ende desgastada, sus dedos finos se apoderaron de la cerradura.

No había sido abierta.  
Quiso abrirle pero se contuvo y caminó con aire distraído hacía los ventanales. Ella miraba a través de ellos, la habitación era acogedora, los encajes, las telas, los muebles lustrosos, la alfombra carmín con tintes dorados que se extendía bajo sus pies y subía por las paredes hasta convertirse en un color oro cremoso y gozable.

Era como estar en casa.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?.-Susurró una voz detrás de ella, un hombre alto de cabello rojizo.

-Esperaba menos…-Contestó Anna entrecerrando los ojos.- Menos nieve.

El hombre río un poco.

-¿Quieres que la nieve se derrita? Pasará.-Él la abrazó por la espalda y recargó su mentón en su hombro.-Pasará cuando Elsa caiga…Cuando Arendelle sea nuestro.

-Sí.-Contestó ella disfrutando del tacto cálido del hombre, apreció el manto nocturno que oscurecía el bosque se percató entonces de la luna naciente, blanca y brillante, casi santa, el porte del astro le recordó a la monarca. -Dios salve a la reina.-Con una sonrisa satisfecha pronunció esas palabras que se perdieron en el frío que tanto odiaba de la noche.


	2. II

**¡Hola! Me alegra que hayan dado una oportunidad a este fic que me aventuré a escribir.**  
**Podrá parecer que todo pasa un poco lento, pero quiero enfatizar en la historia, habrá mucho romance, pasional sobre todo.**  
**Pinky promise.**

**"Pero es menester esperar"**

* * *

๑۩۞۩๑ **Nieve.** ๑۩۞۩๑

Un torbellino de voces se mezclaba en el castillo. Antes del amanecer el incidente había ocurrido y en respuesta inmediata se dio parte a las autoridades. Elsa sentada en su trono con las manos en perfecta sincronía con su demás cuerpo, rebozaba tranquilidad absoluta mientras escuchaba con atención lo que unos hombres de aspecto humilde le decían, Hans como acostumbraba ocupaba el lado derecho de la reina, Anna por su parte rezongaba para sus adentros, acostumbrarse a a rutina no produjo un efecto contraproducente en su cuerpo, en sus nervios, no obstante, había mermado con profundidad. Se consideraba así misma, una mujer tranquila, aún más que una serenidad era una conducta estricta, racional y fría, ahora ahí en esa habitación extensa tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ahorcar con sus propias manos al hombre que hablaba con ese timbre grave.

-… Y por eso rogamos a su excelencia, Elsa Reina de Arendelle tome cartas en el asunto.-Terminó de decir el hombre bonachón.

-Es de mi entendimiento que ya se ha mandado un escuadrón a que revisase el accidente.-Dijo Elsa con voz clara.

-Han concluido que no hay algo por hacer, que la culpa ha sido nuestra, adjudican la causa un descuido que no existe.-Hablaba rápido y con atropello ese hombre de aspecto robusto y amable.-Nosotros no tenemos recursos para…

-Esto no es una audiencia de préstamos. Y sin duda es mancillar el tiempo de su reina.-Gritó un señor evidentemente viejo, su calva se escondía bajo su bisoñé.-No tiene el derecho para disponer así el juicio de su tiempo ….

-Su alteza es una mujer que escucha a todos y ayuda por igual. Este caso con certeza merece la atención disponible así como los ...-Hans interrumpió al duque con esos dulces halagos pero fue interrumpido a su vez.

-Tampoco hable por mí Sir Hans, Señor Oaken.-La rubia hizo una pasa, dedicó una mirada altiva a Hans y después una afable al comerciante.-Como es natural yo iré a revisar los daños que menciona.-Levantó la mano para callar una objeción de su consejero.-Si he accedido esta audiencia antes de partir es sencillamente porque quería comunicárselo personalmente Señor. Ahora que le he dicho lo que decidí, dispondré de la marcha inmediatamente. Si desea acompañarnos será un placer, su familia puede alojarse en las casas provisionales incluso puede quedarse ahí usted.

Como siempre, Elsa había dejado a todos impresionados.  
Anna volvió a bufar.

* * *

La caravana salió de inmediato, las extensiones bruñidas de blancas capas se formaban a los lejos, atrás de las frías murallas del castillo, los mares sin color de nieve parecían espumar. Veía con cierto recelo a la mujer de fina expresión que tenía en frente, sus labios parecían gélidos pero con un color vivo, la dama de compañía se sorprendió así misma reparando en esos detalles insignificantes, con gran reserva admitió que aquella monarca era bella.

Al bajar de la carroza y verificar la posición en la que se encontraban Anna notó el agujero en el asco de un barco descansando sobre el muelle literalmente, Elsa se apresuró hacia él mientras la pelirroja observaba con aire distraído la escena, a pesar de aquel desastre, de la madera en residuos amorfos, se podía mirar pequeñas figuras corriendo de un lado a otro, niños alegres gritando con sus ropas invernales a pleno pulmón, parecían desconocer el significado de la desgracia.

-Es evidente que el problema fue el ancla.-Dijo un oficial señalando una cuerda colgante y rota.

-Se asumirán los gastos en totalidad.-Concluyó la reina que seguía mirando con curiosidad la mediana embarcación.

-Mi reina.-Intervino Hans.-No es recomendable hacer esto, ha sido un accidente, un error humano, si solapamos esta vez seguirán muchas más, es verdad que somos prósperos pero debemos ser sabios, no podemos malcriar al pueblo.

-Comprendo la preocupación que puede acarrear esta decisión, pero…-La rubia miró atentamente la nieve y la escarcha que se formaba en las ruinas del barco.-Esto ha sido una catástrofe más bien natural… apelo a que confíe en mi buen juicio.

-No cuestiono sus habilidades para deducir lo que ha ocurrido pero no podemos negar las evidencias…

-Si pudiera informarme, Sir Hans, cuáles han sido mis desatinos en la toma de decisiones, estaría muy agradecida.

-Lo que podríamos hacer...-Evadió Hans, a sabiendas que en efecto, en desastres naturales Elsa tenía una percepción infalible.-Es organizar una colecta entre el pueblo para no cargar los gastos a la corona…

-Fui clara al decir que no quería más osadías.-El hombre calló de inmediato al ver la expresión fría de la emperatriz.-Esa actitud deja mucho que desear de su parte, Sir Hans.-Dijo audiblemente.-No pienso que sea necesario vernos forzados a tomar represalias.-Los guardias veían con incomodidad lo que sucedía, si bien el consejero tenía un punto lógico su confianza en la reina era absoluta y no por ceguera, sino porque habían visto los cambios que ella había hecho, empíricamente su confianza estaba justificada.  
Anna frunció el ceño.

Todavía los gritos de los niños resonaban con fuerza, de repente una pequeña esfera de pequeño tamaño impactó contra el vestido de la reina. Por un instante todos se quedaron estupefactos. Una niña corrió hacia Elsa, no advertía quien se encontraba ahí, con sus pequeñas manos enguantadas quiso coger la pelota de cuero pero tropezó y cayó aferrándose a las piernas de su majestad, un guardia con expresión dura, gritó fúrico para quitar a la pequeña infante, pero Elsa lo paro de inmediato.

Con una seña de su mano le dio a entender que estaba bien, se agachó incorporando a la niña, tomó el balón café y se lo dio con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?.-Su tono dulce sorprendió a Anna, no daba cabida a la imaginación de que esa tierna mujer pudiese ser tan amenazante en algún momento, la niña asintió y procedió a correr, Anna advirtió una mirada inocente, incluso ingenua en Elsa, sus pómulos seguían en la mueca de sonrisa, la reina se levantó y ordenó el regreso al castillo, paso cerca de Hans y no pareció haberle visto.

-Recuerda tu lugar.-Dijo sin dejar de caminar.  
Anna estaba furiosa.

* * *

Ese rincón del castillo que era su recámara se había convertido en un santuario, tenía la sensación de libertad verdadera sólo ahí, como si pudiera respirar, sólo en ese espacio ligeramente reducido. Estaba confundida, la manera en que se manejaba Elsa, la enérgica respuesta de ella contra Hans, la amabilidad con sus ciudadanos, se preguntó si acaso aquella rubia altanera era en realidad una buena reina, se recostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos.

-Ha sido un día difícil.

Volteó con una sonrisa.

-Por un momento creí que moriría ahí.-Hans se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro con suavidad.-Tú también pareces cansada.

-No ha sido un período vacacional precisamente.-Susurró mientras tomaba la mano del hombre.-Además… no puedo soportar que ella te hablé así.

-Tiene razón, admito.-Hans levantó los hombros, parecía un niño al que reprenden por una travesura.-Se me ha pasado un poco la mano… cuento los días para… Ya sabes.

-Lo sé bien, pero es menester aguardar.

-Y descansar sobre todo.-Él beso su mano.-Deberías dormir.

-No tengo sueño…-Repuso ella.

-Pero estar aquí dándole vueltas a las cosas no te ayudará en nada, sé que lo estás haciendo.

-Pero… no puedo evitarlo… necesito despejarme…-La pelirroja siguió sonriendo, mirando con gran alivio a Hans, el único que había sido su soporte en la vida que había llevado, él que salvó su vida miserable, le debía todo, lo miró mientras él parecía pensativo.

-Hay una vieja capilla… atrás del castillo, no es lejana y generalmente está desierta, deberías ir… Tengo que marcharme, esta nueva decisión de Elsa Todo-lo-puedo me ha dado dolores de cabeza.-Se incorporó, la miró suspirando.-Gracias Anna.

Y salió de la habitación.

Como Hans había informado la capilla estaba detrás del castillo, se llegaba a través de un puente colgante, Anna se había detenido mientras cruzaba por él, miró el atardecer expectante, imaginando que una epifania la asaltaría, se deslizaría por las nubes, brillaría a contra luz y su mente se iluminaría pero nada de ello pasó. El bosque simulaba una cortina detrás de la pequeña catedral, los pájaros y demás alimañas corrían en él, todo parecía bueno.

Entró con prudencia, el olor de esencias era claro, la luz de las velas retocaban el lugar con un misticismo en el que no quiso ahondar, se sentó en una banca de fina madera y cerró los ojos.

Seguía con esa emoción atorada en el pecho, intentaba pensar en su hogar, en las praderas, en las islas, en la gente que parecía apenas estaba segura de sus caras quiso recordar una anécdota infantil, ella se encontraba comiendo un pequeño dulce de leche, sus padres habrían salido temprano pero no pudo hilar nada más, el rostro de la rubia la golpeó sin aviso, empeñose a seguir con su relato mental, imaginó el sabor de aquel dulce, recordó el sabor del chocolate caliente, imaginó que daba un sorbo pero aquella bebida ahora estaba fría.

No pensó en nada más y no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó reposando ahí, sólo tomo conciencia cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Soy la reina Elsa, yo soy la reina Elsa.-Dijo entonces Anna con alarde y enfatizando su manera de hablar.-La reina que no necesita nada, que lo tiene todo. Cada cosa en perfecto control.-Sacó su frustración mientras entonaba esas palabras de su pecho, cada letra audible y ronca.-Lo tengo todo bajo control. ¡Basta de osadías Sir Hans!...-La pelirroja agitada se levantó para recargarse sobre el pilar de mármol.-O mejor aún…. ¡Que le corten la cabeza!.-Susurró con ironía, se sentía mucho mejor, la ansiedad que la hubiera carcomido durante toda esa semana desapareció sin dejar rastro aparente.

Volvió a suspirar, era hora de regresar al palacio.  
Su mal humor se debía, quizá, a que no había pasado mucho tiempo con Hans, le necesitaba, empero le había gustado esa pequeña catedral, con todas esas velas, esas estatuas que inexpresivos daban la sensación de que vivían en un estupor de mártir desde tiempos inmemorables, el altar de madera aromática sostenía jarras pequeñas de incienso que formaba densas nubes, incluso Elsa arrodillada frente a el parecía disfrutar la atmósfera.

Anna paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones, Elsa estaba justo como lo había pensado, no una estatua, no una ilusión, la reina de carne y hueso oraba con serenidad a escasos metros de ella. Anna casi suelta un grito de horror pero apenas pudo articular un sonido ahogado, con la esperanza vaga de no haber sido escuchada acortó los pasos a la puerta de la pequeña iglesia, apenas la tocó cuando una voz melodiosa la detuvo.

-Es muy tarde para que una dama de la corte esté fuera.-Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron, su mano en el aro metálico se sintió de repente muy pesada.-Quizá deba reprender el comportamiento reprochable pidiendo que se le corte la cabeza.-Anna dio la espalda a la madera fría.-Al fin y al cabo… Soy la reina Elsa, yo soy la reina Elsa.

-Su majestad…-Balbuceó con rapidez, pero se irguió sin bajar la guardia, debería afrontarlo.

-"¡Qué le corten la cabeza!".-Elsa citó maquinalmente como si saboreara la oración, Anna tragó saliva la había sorprendido pero se caracterizaba por reaccionar rápidamente y con la cabeza fría su respiración antes agitada estaba restaurada.

Expectante quiso hablar pero la reina soltó una carcajada.

-Ha sido algo ocurrente. ¿Lo has sacado de un libro o algo?.-Preguntó Elsa tratando de parar su risa.-¡Oh disculpa! No quería burlarme, me ha causado un poco de gracia…

Anna seguía esperando algún momento que le permitiera desembarazarse de esa situación.

-Semejante ocurrencia…

-Solían hacerlo de dónde vengo.-Soltó Anna sin miramientos.-Elsa abrió los ojos impactada después de escuchar aquello y más aún por la naturalidad en la que su sierva lo decía.-Problemas internos, revolución, golpe de estado, caos total..-Acompletó con una sonrisa, la cara de Elsa seguía en shock, a la pelirroja en medida le causo alegría haberla dejado sin palabras.

-Disculpa.-Repuso Elsa.-Es que no pareces…

-Lo sé, es más como si pareciera que vengo de un país de las maravillas… Aunque no es completamente falso, las Islas del Sur tienen muchos lugares extraordinarios.

-Disculpa.-Volvió a repetir.-Mi falta de tacto, he sido descortés.

-Está bien. He soportado cosas peores.-Anna sonrió con más soltura.

-Parece que extrañas tu hogar.

-A decir verdad es probable.-Contestó su dama levantando los hombros desinteresada.

-Quizá es mejor que retomes el camino a casa…-Sugirió la emperatriz con un tono tierno.

-¡No!.-Bufó Anna que provocó un respingo a la rubia.-No… Quiero decir, es mejor así. Cambiar de aires, estar abierto a nuevas experiencias.-La reina asintió pero frunció los labios.

-Yo no había aceptado a tenerte aquí… de no ser por Hans y su insistencia de que así fuera… Pero como podrás comprobar aún conserva la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

-A veces desearía que no fuera así.-Bromeó relajando el ambiente.

-Parecen muy unidos.-Tanteó Elsa prestando suma atención a sus expresiones.

-Hans es… la única persona que tengo en el mundo.

-Comprendo… Lamento lo de tus padres, Anna.-La aludida se sorprendió de un conjunto de cosas, primeramente que supiera la situación de su familia , tenía el plan de contar una historia totalmente cursi de ella y sus amados padres, ellos viejos y cansados esperaban que ella se desempeñara bien en su papel como doncella, quizá sólo así pudiesen salir de las deudas que los agobiaban día y noche; en segundo lugar que la llamase por su nombre con ese acento suave.

-Esas… son las peores cosas de las que hablaba.-Había encontrado la oportunidad esperada, congraciarse con la reina por medio de las desgracias personales al final de cuentas…-Pero estoy acostumbrada al dolor por decirlo de alguna manera, además, no imagino a una reina tan joven sin la guía de unos padres...

-La vida nos ha tratado mal a ambas.-Elsa sonrió con nostalgia, Anna creyó que le faltaba la respiración al verla, radiante aún hablando de su desventura, se preguntó si abusaba de su falta de tacto.-Pero… estoy acostumbrada al dolor por decirlo de alguna manera.

La pelirroja sonrío irónica, la reina gustaba de repetir las frases que pronunciaba.

-Los reyes murieron hace ya algunos años.-Elsa señaló un gran retrato al fondo de la catedral.- Y…-Se calló de repente, haciendo un silencio hondo.

-Mis padres murieron un invierno, antes de la primavera. ¿No es eso irónico?.-Anna soplaba las palabras, miró a la monarca y esta le regreso la mirada, se veía relativamente incómoda.

-Me parece que es hora de regresar. Está oscureciendo.

-Como desee, mi reina.-Anna hizo una reverencia.

-Si tengo todo bajo control…-Dijo Elsa antes de salir.- Significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

-No se repetirá su alteza, me disculpo por mi torpeza.

-Has dicho lo que pensabas, está bien. Nunca calles. Pero si consideras que estarías mejor en otro lado… eres libre de marcharte.-Elsa abrió las puertas de la capilla.-De lo contrario puedes hacer de Arendelle tu hogar.

-Yo…-Anna estaba anonadada se cuestionaba para sus adentros que era toda esa amabilidad de Elsa para con ella, acaso sería que la rubia sí era tan afable como la había visto actuar.

-¿Esperabas que fuera más fría que el hielo?.-Río Elsa.- No soy así con exactitud… ni siquiera soy del tipo de persona que se le dificulta expresar sus sentimientos. ¿Es increíble?

-Yo…-Repitió con torpeza.

-Si deseas que este sea tu hogar, haré todo lo posible para que así sea.-Guardó silencio y miró a su alrededor.- Es verdad, olvidé que Olaf no me ha acompañado.

-¿Olaf…?.-Inquirió Anna distraída.

-Mi paje, un gran mozo, muy amable, le encanta montar a caballo.

-Sí.-Asintió pero sin saber en realidad a quien se refería, comenzaron a caminar con un paso cadente, Anna quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera de una sola sílaba pero las palabras no salían y comenzaba a hacer frío, mucho frío.

-Será cuestión de ir a pie espero no te...

-Su majestad. ¿Le molestaría que me adelantara un poco?.- Preguntó la pelirroja de repente, sentía sus mandíbulas tensas, las manos inquietas, el sudor frío, no quería hacer un desfiguro frente a la reina.

-Mientras vayas con cuidado… -Elsa dudó.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que recordé… debo hacer algunas cosas.-Dio media vuelta y apretó el paso, la nieve empezaba a aglomerarse, la tarde volvía a caer, Anna miró el puente que separaba al castillo de aquella parte recóndita y se apresuró a cruzarle.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida.-Elsa insistió mientras veía a Anna dar vuelta para verla, ya estaba en medio de aquel puente añejo.

-¡Estoy bien!.-Gritó en una risa nerviosa.- ¡Es como estar de vacaciones….!.-Saltó un poco a causa del pánico que experimentaba, quería decirle a su alteza que sería mejor que hablasen después para explicarle su comportamiento, ya se inventaría algo cuando sin previo aviso una ráfaga impetuosa de aire helado la sacudió, era como si una pequeña tormenta se desatase justo en ese instante, Anna estaba al borde de una crisis pero su razón aún latente le indicaba debía guardar la compostura y llegar al castillo cuanto antes, con sus piernas trémulas quiso seguir andando.

-¡Anna!.-Escuchó a Elsa gritarle pero no le veía, ya no veía más que la tormenta blanca como una avalancha sin principio ni fin, el puente se había roto.

Se escuchó a sí misma reír, no lo podría creer. Tantas molestias, tantos planes y terminaría así, en el fondo de un acantilado, en medio de toda esa nieve detestable.

_"¿Qué clase de suerte es esta"_.-Se preguntó mientras sentía su cuerpo ligero y caía con velocidad creciente.- _"Madre y padre… ¿Qué broma es esta?"_.-Imaginó con nitidez los rostros de sus padres.-_Maldición._-Cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa dejar de golpear sus mejillas, tenía la sensación de que flotaba, a través del tiempo, el aire se arremolinaba en sus oídos, se seguía moviendo, esperaba el fatídico momento que parecía no llegar nunca, el frío la cubría y no sentía ya nada más que un adormecimiento general, era como estar soñando, abriría los ojos y todo desaparecería, la nieve que sentía en su espalda como una fría garra de hielo, abriría sus párpados y estaría nuevamente en casa, con sus padres en la mesa de estar frente a la chimenea, le preguntarían si quería más chocolate.

_-Anna…_-Les escuchó susurrar mientras extendían sus brazos hacía ella.-_Anna…_-Ella ya sólo quería dormir.

-¡Anna!.-El agarre que sintió en su brazo la despertó, Elsa le tomaba fuertemente.-Resiste… ¡Marshmallow!.-Gritó la rubia, Anna apenas discernía su rededor, de repente un rugido se escuchó detrás de ella.- ¡Marshmallow rápido!.-Volvió a escuchar la mezcla de voz de la reina con un aterrador gruñido, la ventisca se había disipado un poco, sintió caer su cuerpo sobre la nieve junto a Elsa que estaba prácticamente a su lado.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El cielo?.-Preguntó con ironía.-¿Ya me morí?.-Distinguió a Elsa y quiso pararse pero le faltaban las fuerzas, esta quiso decir algo pero entonces la pelirroja vio a aquel monstruo de nieve voluptuoso.-¡Genial!.-Gritó para desmayarse de inmediato.

Aquel ser de nieve humanoide en apariencia amenazante la había impresionado mucho, su último pensamiento fue que definitivamente todo desaparecería al despertar.

Apostaría su vida que estaba soñando.

* * *

**NDA:Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá.**  
**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pd:Como habrán notado usé para Malvavizco su nombre original, suena más guay xD**


	3. III

๑۩۞۩๑ **Castillo de hielo****.** ๑۩۞۩๑

La luz entró a la habitación como acostumbraba a hacerlo, iluminaba con tenue brillo las esquinas y se reflejaba con alegría en el tocador artesanal, sobre la cama opulenta una mujer de cabellos rojizos dormía con aparente placer, su posición no entraba en la etiqueta formal de buenos modales, sin embargo, existía cierta elegancia en su enmarañada cabellera y sus labios abiertos en un profundo sueño producían una gracia elocuente, roncaba sin más preocupación hasta que Morfeo le abandonó, entreabrió los ojos y se estiró desemperezándose pero quiso de inmediato regresar al descanso gozoso, volvió abrirlos con una mueca de horror en su rostro sin embargo.

-¡Ha despertado!.-Gritó un hombre joven risueño, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara, mirándola con fijeza.-¡Ha despertado!.-Volvió a exclamar, Anna ahogó un grito y él salió corriendo de la habitación con peculiar alegría mientras su cabello platinado ondeaba.

Ella tomó conciencia de dónde estaba, la suavidad de sus sábanas la reconfortó en gran medida, los colores de las telas, incluso el tapiz de ríos dorados la hicieron suspirar.

Todo había sido un mal sueño.

-Buen día, Bella durmiente.-La voz ronca la sacó de su ensueño.

-Hans.-Dijo ella de buen humor, su descanso resultó reparador en todo aspecto.-Buen día.

-Dormiste bastante, no será que la reina vaya a despedirte.-Bromeó mientras se acercaba a ella, Anna guardó silencio.- Es increíble como Elsa tiene una carta bajo la manga para todo, ella fue la que te trajo aquí ¿Pasó… algo?... Te desmayaste en uno de tus ataques, pero balbuceabas cosas un poco… incoherentes. -La aludida lo miró sin comprender y con esa misma expresión negó todo.

-Soy muy sensible en esas cuestiones, lo sabes bien.-Musitó ella todavía adormilada.-Estuve ahí demasiado, demasiado tiempo. Es una suerte que su majestad estuviera ahí.-Dijo tranquila, Hans la miraba con comprensión.

-Anna.-La llamó después de aclararse la garganta y bajar la voz.-No podemos perder de vista nuestro objetivo, mucho menos perdernos por un descuido.

-No es como si esto lo decidiera deliberadamente.-Reprochó Anna herida en su orgullo y estima propia al ver la reacción tan fría del hombre que la amaba.

-No quise que sonara así… Anna.-Hans la llamó por su nombre y escuchó un murmullo de pasos en el corredor.-Sólo quería decirte….

-¡La reina!.-Escuchó gritar fuera de la recámara, él se calló mirando expectante a Anna, la pelirroja desvió su atención de él a la rubia que acababa de entrar.

-¡Oh!.-Musitó la monarca.-Mis disculpas, la puerta estaba abierta.

-No hay problema su majestad.-Repuso su dama de inmediato.-Yo lamento en sí las molestias que le he causado.-Anna tenía un tono melodioso que contrarió a Hans.

-Me gustaría hablarte un momento.-Dijo Elsa observándole con un poco de recelo.-En privado.

-Yo ya estaba a punto de marcharme.-Hans se levantó sin mirar a nadie más con una reverencia salió cerrando la puerta.

-Olaf me informó que habías despertado.-Dijo la reina después de un silencio incómodo.

-Parece… agradable.-Recordó con una sonrisa irónica aquel susto de unos instantes antes.

-Te desmayaste en medio del puente.-Anna se tensó.-Lo natural sería que te preguntase lo ocurrido. Incluso que fuese una exigencia.

-Mi reina…-Comenzó a decir su dama.-No es más que un pequeño accidente…

-Silencio.-Dijo ella con un ademán y una sonrisa.-Lo importante es que te encuentras bien.  
Anna miró a través de las ventanas con esfuerzo, imaginaba todo el interrogatorio que evidentemente debería desarrollarse.-No he reparado en consideraciones, he mandado a traer al médico más capaz que pudieras encontrar, no tienes de qué preocuparte, salvo…-Dijo levantando un dedo.-Salvo enfocarte en descansar.-Anna notó las flores de colores diversos en una de las manos de la reina quien se apresuró a poner en un florero de la estancia.

Aquel comportamiento le extrañó en realidad parecía que la reina no era tan inflexible, su postura era bastante relajada a comparación de la impresión primera que tuvo con ella, sucedería, quizá que su majestad se tomaba con seriedad su rol a tal punto que parecía despegarse de su faceta personal. Una actitud que admiró, poder separar sus sentimientos con sus labores, punto en el que la pelirroja flaqueaba.

-Traerán tus ropas de ayer.-Le informó la reina sin tomarle más importancia, no obstante alertó aquello a la pelirroja, la soberana se dedicó simplemente a acomodar las cortinas con buen ánimo.

-¿Mis ropas?.-Anonadada casi titubeó.

-Claro… Las que llevabas puestas ayer, estaban frías, muy húmedas cuando la nieve empezó a derretirse.-Explicó con naturalidad.

Anna intentó disimular la sensación nerviosa de su estómago, recordó religiosamente el estado deplorable de su piel, largas horas había pasado frente al espejo deleitando su orgullo con las marcas guerreras sobre ella, cicatrices que se abrían paso en el orden nato de la superficie, la piel que había sido ultrajada por peleas, unas victoriosas otras amargas, pero pese al amor que les profesaba comprendía que si alguien más las viese no tendría manera sencilla de explicarse la situación, su cuerpo que nunca fue tratado como una mujer de servicio en labores femeninas no lucía, por obviedad, como tal.

-Yo… Mis ropas… Su majestad.-Había caído en cuenta que tardaba en responder, no intentaba crear un ambiente incómodo, al fin y al cabo su objetivo era congeniar con su presa.-No tenía por qué molestarse.

-¿Qué dices?.-Rió con soltura.-No insinúas que debí haberte dejado tirada ahí, en medio de la…

-A veces, sólo necesito un poco de espacio.-No pretendía sonar irreverente, pero su mente no se espabilaba por completo y el hecho de que quizá la hubiera visto le enervaba.

Tanto o más como la nieve.

-Bueno…-Dijo volteando a verla.-Me parece que cuando alguien se desmaya en medio de una ventisca y la nieve le cubre por completo, quizá, no sé, esté un poco más allá de necesitar espacio si esa persona corre riesgo de morir por frío.

Anna entreabrió la boca para reiterar su postura pero comprendió de inmediato que la reina estaba en lo cierto. Molesta bufó por lo bajo y estuvo a nada de llamarle entrometida.

-Comprendo que…-Dijo, tratando de quebrar el hielo abismal que se empezaba a formar a causa del silencio, se sentó a su lado en la cama suave .-Quizá no estés acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos... Te pido una disculpa si te ha causado algún malestar.-La más joven aflojó su guardia un poco, se encontraba muy a la defensiva.-Sólo pensé que estaba en mi mano ayudarte y lo he hecho, sin dudarlo, como habría de ser.

-Yo no necesito tu lástima.-Explicó con voz firme y audible, la mirada de la reina le provocó una enorme satisfacción. Parecía sorprendida con notoriedad, no esperaba aquella frase.

-Creo saber cómo se siente.-Dijo en cambio.-Cuando alguien te lastima lo único que puedes hacer es retraerte, huir.

-No estoy huyendo. No necesito que hagas esto por mí, no te lo he pedido.-Reprendió la pelirroja.-Las buenas maneras de su hablar habían caído como la máscara que eran, con la misma facilidad.

-No tienes que pretenderlo Anna.-Volvió con serenidad a susurrarle.-El pasado puede ser terrible, sus heridas muchos peores pero siempre han de curarse a sí mismas.

-Desconozco, su majestad, qué es todo esto que está diciendo. –Respondió con suma frialdad.-No esperaba más de la reina que la misericordia debida. Lamento informarle, pues, que no es necesaria su benevolencia para conmigo, no deseo hacerle perder más tiempo.

La cara de Anna era inflexible, adoptando los ademanes fríos que acostumbraba, la mirada vacía era dirigida a nada especial, Elsa asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

-Los secretos son… una carga pesada-Dijo desde el marco de la gran puerta.-Comprendo eso, no volveré ahondar al respecto. Ten una buen día Anna.

El cabello dorado dejó de reflejarse en la habitación, estaba sola.

* * *

Los primeros días no fueron críticos pero sí relativamente delicados, muy en contra de sus deseos fue atendida por un médico que le recetó, como lo habría hecho la reina, descanso por algunas semanas. Anna contaba las horas viendo a través de los ventanales, el tiempo ocurría con mucha lentitud, se sumergía en el aburrimiento y se reprendía al sentir que lo desperdiciaba. Los buenos momentos corrían a cargo de Hans que intentaba verle tanto como le era posible, resultando sin embargo, en pequeñas visitas furtivas como efímeras. La reina por su parte cuidaba de verle diario, no le dirigía la palabra desde que había hablado sin prudencia y sin estribos, le saludaba apenas, verificaba que todo se encontrase en orden, llevaba flores cuando lo consideraba necesario. No estaba conmovida por sus acciones, pero supuso que si quería regresar al plan original tenía que dar su brazo a torcer, incluso Hans le presionaba para restablecer la relación un poco más favorecedora que tenía antes de su desmayo.

-Así que… ¿Cómo va el mundo allá afuera?.-La pregunta de Anna tomó por sorpresa a la reina en una de sus visitas.

-Oh, en realidad, lo estamos haciendo bastante bien.-Atinó a decir, generalmente ella era la que intentaba una conversación infructuosa con saludos ínsipidos, la iniciativa de la pelirroja le provocó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entiendo…-Su damisela por otro lado tomó la respuesta como que su ausencia no era echada de menos por nadie, ni siquiera por Hans.

-Hoy… Terminaron de reparar el puerto, en cuanto te mejores deberíamos ir a verle.-Elsa apretó sus manos cuando notó la ceja levantada de Anna, su mirada escéptica la incómodo un poco.

-¿No preferiría su majestad que me pusiera para "en cuanto mejore" ponerme al corriente de sus nuevos compromisos? Comprendo bastante bien que he faltado a la tarea que se me encomendó.

-Sí… Sí. Anna, tienes mucha razón.-Elsa sonaba ligeramente decepcionada.-Es sólo que yo… A veces quisiera poder hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ir al puerto a refrescarme los pies, aunque sea pleno invierno, a mirar los barcos que anclan en él. Maravillarme con las nubes sobre mi cabeza, relajarme. Ya sabes…-Minimizó su voz.- Con una amiga.

-Relajarme.-Repitió Anna y abrió los ojos con complicidad.- ¿No será acaso que la Monarca de Arendelle desea escapar de sus responsabilidades? No… ¿Verdad?

-¡No!.-Gritó Elsa con sonrojo.-Sí… bueno a veces. No en realidad, sólo… tener alguien con quien compartir esas cosas y que me olvide por un momento quien soy.

Cayó en cuenta hasta entonces de cuanto aquella rubia se había abierto con ella.  
Con ese primoroso vestido azul y ese porte distinguido, era costumbre evitar pensar que se pudiera sentir como cualquier otro ciudadano del reino.

Sola.  
Como un mortal más.

-Entonces… Escapemos de nuestras responsabilidades. Prometo salir contigo si dejas la corona en casa.-Bromeó con una abierta sonrisa.

-¿No habías dicho que tenías trabajo por hacer? ¿Ponerte al corriente de las buenas nuevas, y de los compromisos de aquella reina engreída para la que trabajas?-Inquirió Elsa con un tono de preocupación fingido.

-No, definitivamente, ella estará bien.-Vio como tensaba los hombros.-Es una mujer fuerte, que mantiene el control. Significa eso que está haciendo las cosas bien… ¿No?

Anna pensaría tiempo después en el momento exacto en que la barrera entre las dos había caído. Volvería a pensar en qué fue aquel momento en que Elsa relajó los hombros, la miró un poco dudosa y se acercó a ella para sentarse en su cama.

Recordaría con cálido placer las tardes que vendrían, aquellas en que esperaba impaciente el atardecer para que la reina entrara por la puerta después de tocar con delizadeza, haciendo música sin quererlo con la puerta de su habitación.

Anna disfrutaba todo eso.  
El gozo de tener alguien con quien compartir, no las oscuras metas que intentaba despejar de su cabeza en el momento, sino como lo había llamado la reina.

_Una amiga._

A veces era sólo sentarse una junto a la otra, mirando a través de los cristales nítidos de la recamara, veían pasar a los aldeanos e imaginaban historias divertidas para cada uno de ellos. Otras era Anna escuchando con atención a Elsa que inmersa en un libro le narraba las aventuras que profesaba este.

Nunca se había divertido de tal manera.  
Pese a ello, sentía a menudo un abismo en ocasiones, no había en realidad, o más bien no comprendía aun, el motivo por el cual Elsa le parecía tan lejana. Quizá, pensaba, se debía a la jerarquía entre ellas, su majestad con increíbles maneras y aura excelsa, casi le pareció que resplandecía por sí misma.

Cerró los ojos cuando el doctor se marchó.  
Había antes desviado la mirada para no chocar con la de Hans que le recordaba al verle el sinuoso sabor de su encomienda.

_"No podemos perder de vista nuestro objetivo, mucho menos perdernos por un descuido."_

¿Qué sucedería si él se enterara? Que toda esa semana encontró lo que nunca había tenido, una suerte de hermana que la acompañaba en la misma desdicha. La soledad era una fiera compleja, difícil de domar y hermosa aun en la miseria.

-¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó Elsa con ánimos renovados, las buenas noticias del doctor sugerían que podría acompañarle al día siguiente en las actividades diarias.

-¿Qué?.-Respondió distraída, por alguna razón no quería tampoco ver a la reina.-Es decir, sí. Me alegra volver al trabajo.

Olaf entró con la sonrisa eterna que le caracterizaba.

-Hermana, he escuchado las excelentes noticias. Y te gustará escuchar las que yo te traigo.-Su voz cantarina recordaba al cantar de las aves.-Hablé con Gran Pabbie y…-Parodió el redoble de tambores- Ha conseguido el ungüento de escarcha que pediste.

-Oh, eso es…. Bien, yo hablaré con él más tarde.-Se apresuró a atajar Elsa.

-Sí, sí. ¿No es maravilloso?.-Anna lo miró expectante era claro que no sabía de qué hablaban.-Ese ungüento es excelente, hay quienes dicen que es hasta mágico, sirve sobre todo para desaparecer cicatrices.- La pelirroja dio un respingo.-No te preocupes Anna. Nosotros te ayudaremos.-La rubia se tensó y no pudo articular palabra.

Elsa miró a Olaf que abandonaba la habitación ajeno al caos que habría desatado.  
Las dos mujeres desviaron su atención a la alfombra y al tapiz que de un momento a otro resultaba una materia interesante.

-No lo ha hecho a propósito….-Dijo la rubia.-No lo he hecho a propósito.-Repuso finalmente después de silencios incómodos que empezaban a ser una costumbre entre ellas.-Molestarte...

-No importa.-Contestó Anna con la voz amarga, tragó un instante y sintió arder la piel de su espalda, el recuerdo de sus heridas pasadas la enorgullecían diariamente, pero al verse expuesta sólo atinaba a despreciarse.

-Yo creí que podría ayudarte…-Repuso la reina con el semblante gélido.

-Lo escuchaste muy bien, no necesito tu lástima ni mucho menos tu ayuda.-Enfurecida apenas se contuvo.-Podrás ser la reina pero eso no te da derecho a entrometerte en lo que no es asunto tuyo., Podrás mandar sobre todo un continente si quieres, pero no sobre mí.-Las mejillas calientes y rojas a causa de la cólera tenían el color muy vivo.-No quería decir eso….Fue un….-Balbuceó Anna con desesperación excusándose.

-¿Un arranque? No debería sorprenderme, debería estar acostumbrada…Debería ya muchas cosas.-Los secretos son una carga pesada. Menos que una corona por supuesto.

Sus ojos azules chocaron entre sí, dos extensiones de hielo colisionando.

Elsa sonrió.  
Expectante y con un latir fuerte en las cienes vio como la reina abría la puerta, formulaba unas palabras y la cerraba con prisa.  
Vio también como aseguraba el pestillo.

Anna quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa que rompiera la tensión de una conducta que no comprendía, sus ojos incrédulos parpadearon, Elsa se acercó a Anna todavía con la extraña mueca en su rostro, sin hacer más levantó su mano hacia ella y desvistió su guante dubitativa, le temblaban los dedos. La pelirroja confundida pensó en que quizá la reina había perdido la cabeza.

Después pensó que ella era la que lo hacía.  
De la palma de Elsa unos pequeños copos de nieve se formaron como gotas deslizándose, poco a poco la habitación descendía su temperatura, un tenue aire de escarcha se arremolinaba sobre su mano, Anna se quedó sin palabras, no notó ni siquiera el frío de su recamara.  
Sin aviso previo pequeñas estalagmitas de hielos comenzaron a brotar como ramas largas y proporcionadas, similares a vid de uvas gélidas, la estructura tenía la apariencia de cimientos brillantes.

Anna parpadeó.  
La réplica la maravilló, incluso más que la pieza original a la que hacía alusión. Era el mismo castillo primoroso de Arendelle en una miniatura de hielo, se impresionó por el hecho de que la habilidad de la reina destacaba, parecía hecha a conciencia, a detalle.

No pensó en lo ridículo que era todo aquello.  
La magia de las manos de la reina helada no la hizo sentir estúpida, más bien fue el hecho inapelable que la monarca parecía realmente hermosa entre la nieve diminuta.

Sintió rabia no por el frío, sintió las venas arder porque Elsa la hacía entender que sus pensamientos valían nada, los labios quizá fríos de la rubia tenían un tono carmín tentador.

Como rosales en medio del invierno.  
En compañía de la reina, por segunda vez, Anna creía vivir un sueño.  
Y esperaba con el pecho exaltado que este no desapareciera al despertar.

* * *

**NDA: Muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
